La lucecita que quería ser cerezo
by SkuAg
Summary: El cuento de Takeru iba de una lucecita que se había escapado del sol. Había llegado a la tierra dentro de una gota de lluvia y había aterrizado sobre el pétalo de la primera flor de cerezo que floreció esa primavera. [TAKARI] [¡Feliz cumpleaños, LeCielVAN!]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro. SoloconfinesdealegraraLeCielVAN.

* * *

 **La lucecita que quería ser cerezo**

 _Para LeCielVAN. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

―Ese, ¡ese es el novio de la maestra Yagami!  
El sonido de la vocecita que quería pasar desapercibida (y fallaba desastrosamente en ello) llegó a oídos de Hikari, sin filtros. Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y cruzó la mirada con dos de sus pequeñas alumnas de jardín de infantes, las cuales se apresuraron a volver la vista a sus lápices de colores.

Sonrió ante el evidente intento de disimulo. Y sonrió más cuando procesó las palabras de las niñas. «Ese es el novio de la maestra Yagami». Sus poquitos años dando clases le habían enseñado que los niños, sobre todo los más pequeños, podían inventar y especular sobre casi cualquier cosa. No por nada su juego preferido, cuando tenían un tiempito libre, era el de inventar cuentos encadenados: lo que empezaba con dos ositos caminando por el bosque podía terminar en ovnis versus dinosaurios o personas viviendo en la luna.  
Tampoco era la primera vez que especulaban sobre su vida privada: ya los había escuchado hablar sobre su tendencia a vestir de rosa pálido y blanco (Hikari nunca había sabido que fuera evidente para alguien que no estuviese mirando con atención el interior de su ropero). Una de ellas había concluido que era porque le gustaba mucho la primavera y quería ver florecer las flores de cerezo. A ella le había parecido tan tierno que se lo había contado a Takeru, quien enseguida había escrito el cuento "La luz que quería ser cerezo" y había sido invitado al aula a leerlo.

.

―Maestra Yagami… ¿es verdad que hoy vendrá un domador de monstruos a leernos un cuento? ―preguntó uno de sus alumnos.

Hikari sonrió porque nunca podía dejar de sorprenderse con la inventiva de sus niños. Esta vez, además, parecían haberse coordinado para hablar, porque los demás habían silenciado sus chillidos de alegría una vez que el pequeño caballero valiente lanzó su pregunta.

―¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? ―preguntó, cruzando sus manos frente a sí y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas. Sonrió al verlos hablar entre ellos e intercambiar comentarios apresurados sin ser conscientes de que ella los escuchaba.

«¿Y ahora quién pregunta?», «¿Hablo yo?» y «¡Es mi turno, es mi turno!» fueron algunos de los retazos de conversaciones que llegaron a sus oídos. Sonrió más.

Finalmente, un nuevo valiente se levantó, sentado en el fondo del salón. Alisó su pequeño pantalón y miró a sus compañeros antes de hablar. Hikari pensó que estaría por dar un discurso.

―Mi papá me dijo que ese señor entrenaba monstruos ―explicó, muy serio. Hikari se dividió entre querer correr a abrazarlo y entristecerse por saber que el papá de su alumnito era de los que consideraban a los digimon como "monstruos", peligrosos y extranjeros. Una opinión que era más compartida de lo que ella hubiera querido.

―Pues… ¿por qué no se lo preguntan a él cuando venga? ―preguntó, en forma teátrica. Y al sentir las pequeñas vocecitas hablando entusiasmadas otra vez, supo que había logrado su inocente cometido.

El cuento de Takeru iba de una lucecita que se había escapado del sol. Había llegado a la tierra dentro de una gota de lluvia y había aterrizado sobre el pétalo de la primera flor de cerezo que floreció esa primavera.

… y eso fue todo lo que llegó a contar.

―¿Necesita algo, señorito? ―le preguntó Takeru, con una voz muy elegante, al pequeño jovencito que alzaba la mano, paradito sobre su banco.

―¿Usted tiene un ángel? ―se atrevió a preguntar luego de varios segundos mirando a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo.

Hikari rio y apretó el hombro de Takeru.

(Ahora, en retrospectiva… ese gesto bien podría haber desatado la avalancha de chismorreos infantiles).

―Sí, yo tengo un ángel ―afirmó. Cerró su cuaderno de un golpe y se paró, dispuesto a teatralizar sus aventuras con su ángel.

Lo siguieron una serie de «guaus», «¡sorprendente!» y hasta algún tímido «¡yo también!», pero nada se escuchó tan alto como Takeru contando que quien tenía un ángel también era la maestra Hikari.

(Y, en retrospectiva otra vez… ese podría haber sido el segundo aviso).

.

Hikari continuó sonriendo a sus alumnas, deseando hacerles saber que las había oído. Por eso no le sorprendió que, antes de irse, una de las dos se soltara de la mano de su madre y volviera corriendo hasta ella.

―Maestra Yagami… ¿el domador de ángeles le contó por qué la lucecita quería ser cerezo?

Hikari llevó una mano a su corazón mientras se agachaba a su altura. Quiso abrazarla, pero la mirada fija de su madre la instó a comportarse.

―No, no me lo contó ―admitió. Y lo lamentó: no había pensado en la historia abandonada desde aquel día.

―¡Entonces le tiene que pedir que venga otra vez! ―pidió―. Y puede pedirle que sea su novio ese mismo día.

―No, Sonomi… ¡Sonomi! ―gritó, pero la niña ya corría hasta su madre y se alejaba.

Travesura realizada…

.

Hikari no le contó exactamente las condiciones que habían llevado a que fuera "contratado" otra vez para leer cuentos, pero Takeru volvió.

―¿Ahora ya son novios? ―preguntó, a viva voz, una niña sentada junto a la ventana.

―Niños, niñas, ¡el domador de ángeles y yo no somos novios! ―aclaró Hikari, actuando como si estuviera escandalizada―. Y no deben decirle eso, ¡deben prometerme que no se lo dirán! ―pidió, con gesto serio y moviendo un dedo acusador en el aire.

No funcionó.

.

Takeru continuó su cuento. No lo concluyó, pero estuvo cerca: la lucecita, prisionera de una gota de agua en un pétalo de cerezo, era infeliz. Era infeliz porque no podía ver más que un pedacito de mundo desde su prisión muy húmeda.

Y además estaba adolorida porque la gotita de agua era muy muy chiquitita y la lucecita no tenía lugar para moverse.

―¿Y no vino un ángel a salvarla? ―preguntó una niña en la primera fila.

Ya ni siquiera levantaban la mano para hablar.

―Niños, niñas, ¿no dijimos que le permitiríamos al domador de ángeles que nos contara su cuento hasta el final?

Ese era su instinto de supervivencia hablando, luchando por evitar que los sórdidos deseos de sus alumnitos hicieran eclosión.

Pero esta vez, Takeru tampoco terminó el cuento.

.

Hikari no notó que ya era casi primavera hasta esa tarde, cuando salió del colegio. Takeru estaba en la vereda también, lo cual no era sorpresivo porque lo habían invitado a leer cuentos en otro salón. «La vida de escritor es comprometida, Hikari» le decía siempre, pero ella no lo creía así. En realidad, no le creía _a él:_ Takeru iba a leer cuentos en jardines de infantes por decisión propia, por convicción personal.

 _Por tierno._

Se preocupó tanto por pensar en algo más que no vio el momento en que la pequeña Sonomi, junto a un buen séquito de alumnitos, se acercaba a Takeru con algo entre sus manitos. Por eso mismo caminó despreocupada hacia él, sin saber que era objeto de la férrea atención de varios pares de ojitos chiquititos.

Takeru Takaishi, galante y seductor, la recibió depositando una pequeña flor de cerezo en sus manos. Hikari Yagami, graciosa y simpática, sonrió y le agradeció.

Y recordó que no sabía el final del cuento.

―Takeru… ¿cómo salió la lucecita de su encierro en la gota de agua?

Takeru cruzó un brazo por sus hombros mientras la instaba a caminar, alejándola de los ojitos ilusionados de los niños y de los oídos chismosos de sus madres. No contestó a su pregunta.

―Takeru ―insistió―. Si quieres te invito a leer cuentos otra vez. Pero quiero saberlo hoy, de verdad.

Él, comportándose en forma muy Takeru, le quitó la flor de las manos y la posicionó frente a sus ojos. Hikari debió parpadear y acostumbrar sus ojos a la cercanía de la flor para poder verla correctamente. No tuvo tiempo de protestar.

―La rescató un ángel.

Porque Takeru apoyó la flor sobre sus labios.

―¿Y pudo ver el mundo? ―preguntó, nerviosa.

―Desde las alas de su ángel ―concluyó.

(Y pensándolo bien… ese beso bien podría haber sido otro aviso para sus alumnitos).

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! ¡Escribí un takari! Ahh, LeCielVAN, las cosas que hago por ti… ¿te gustó? Temo que ellos no hayan quedado bien caracterizados (sobre todo Hikari) y que sea en extremo azucaroso. Yo siempre pienso que el Takari debe ser azucaroso, pero no sé controlarme para que no sea empalagoso.

Ahora quisiera abrazarte así como en los mangas, cuando sale el cuerpito de la persona abrazada por el otro extremo, tratando de separarse de la abrazadora compulsiva (yo) para encontrar aire para respirar. ¡Porque eres muy tierna, como los nenes de Hikari! Pero como vivimos muy lejos, mejor te hago esta viñetita humilde.

¡Y espero que te haya gustado mucho porque me resultó muy muy difícil!

A todo el resto de mis lectores, espero también que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Y que me dejen un lindo review!


End file.
